You'll Always Be In My Heart
by Jadeykins
Summary: Makoto moves away to study aboard. How will Haru cope without him?


It was a peaceful night in a small town called Iwatobi.  
The sky was a clear dark blue with the stars and the moon shining brightly.

Two guys named Makoto Tachibana and Haruka Nanase was in the Tachibana household having a sleepover.  
This was a usual thing for the swimmers. They would often go round each other's house to just chill and have fun together.  
Haruka enjoyed going to Makoto's house because he always felt welcomed their by his family, they treated him like their third son.  
Ren and Ran, Makoto's twin siblings was always a bit of a handful but the orca being the great big brother he was. He was able to calm them down quite easily, even with the help of Haru.

However this time was rather different.  
The brunette had been keeping a secret from his best friend, which is something he never did. He felt as if it was a good time to tell him today.  
So, many things were changing around them, soon they would be graduating, they would be having to make their own way in life, going different paths.  
This scared Makoto to death, he hated the feeling of losing Haru, of leaving him behind.  
So, the news he was keeping from him was something that even the orca found it hard to come to terms with.

The guys were setting up their sleeping area. Makoto was helping Haru sort out his sleeping bag.  
The brunette then sat in his own bed, hiding his body under the covers. He waited until the other male got into bed.

He took a deep breath but then he chickened out, he was just too scared to tell him just yet. He didn't know how the dark haired male would react.  
'Come on, Makoto. You have to tell him sooner or latter.' The brunette kept thinking to himself over and over again.

After a while there was silence. Makoto turned his head to look at the dolphin.

"Haru, are you asleep?" He whispered softly.

The dolphin didn't say a word but Makoto could tell he was just as wide awake as he was.  
Maybe he had things on his mind as well?

Makoto then took a deep breath. He had to tell him now, it was now or never.

"Haru... I have something to tell you.." The brunette said nervously.

The other male turned around suddenly facing him.

"Hmmm.. What is it, Makoto?" Haru asked. His heart started to beat faster, wondering what Makoto was going to tell him.

"Well, I'm not really sure how to say this but... I'm moving away.. I'm moving away to the states to go to college over there."

Just as Haru heard those words he felt as if his heart had stopped, that he stopped, that time altogether had stopped.  
He was truly stunned and lost for words.

After a few minutes of silence that felt as if it was lasting forever.  
The dark haired male finally spoke.

"What are you going to do over there?"

"Well, I'm going to study to become a teacher. To teach kids Japanese over there." Makoto explained calmly with a small smile on his face.  
He was still trying to stay happy and positive about the whole thing because that was just the sort of person he was.  
Though deep inside he was scared and sad.

It was actually his parents idea to study aboard. His parents didn't actually force him to do it. The brunette did want to take the chance and go at his own free will.  
It was just Haru and his other friends that was holding him back.

Haru blinked a few times, he was truly shocked. His best friend was moving away, they may not see each other for a long time.  
How was he going to cope without him?  
The dark harried male suddenly got out of his sleeping bag and made his way over to the other male.  
Makoto's green eyes widen slightly as he saw the dolphin walking his way.  
Haru then got into the bed and laid there next to the orca. He cuddled up close to him, his face hiding behind in his back.

"Makoto.." Haru could feel tears falling from his eyes. "Please.. Don't go.." His voice was breaking.  
Makoto's green eyes stayed widen. How could he leave Haru? He was in love with him and seeing them apart would break his heart. He knew the dark haired male needed him just as much as the dolphin needed him.

"Haru.." He whispered his name softly, trying to keep himself together. He could feel Haru's wet tears on the back of his shirt.  
He didn't expect Haru to act like this.

"You are the only one who has always been my side..." Haru said in between his sobbing.

"Haru.." He whispered his name once again. "I'll be back, I promise. This won't be forever and I'll come and visit you as much as I can." The orca said softly, still trying to be positive.

However he felt tears falling from his own eyes.  
He had been with Haru for as long as he could remember, they had always done everything together.  
So, this was a big step for the both of them.  
Makoto then turned, facing the other male, he held him tightly, bringing him as close to his body as he could, He cuddled him, not ever wanting to let go.

They both laid there, crying in each other's arms not saying a word.

After a while they fell asleep in that position and stayed in it for the rest of the night.

All that was left was Makoto to tell everyone else.


End file.
